No matter what we was always meant to be
by Sweetbaby97
Summary: This story takes place 10 years later after eli and clare broke up and went their separate ways does a certain job where they are reunited again and are assigned partners bring them closer or tear them apart for ad to find out


Warning before reading I am an eclare fan so in the beginning don't get madof him and Imogen.I promise you in the end they will be together but right now they got to developed in order to get their and please review at least 5=so then I will update another chapter for fans this is my first time and let me know how you guys felt...thanks very much

* * *

** Fate**

(**Eli's Pov)**

*_beep beep beep* _

"Ugh" I groaned. That alarm clock starts to get more and more on my always I suck it up and roll out of I am finished in the bathroom I go down stairs to be greeted by my fiancé, she sees me she walks over and kisses me.

"Good morning baby,I was just about to come get your lazy butt out of bed to come eat." Imogen said.

"Thanks baby I really appreciated it and what you fix?" I asked.

"Well... how about you come and see." She replied. I smirked and walked into the kitchen and once I looked at the table I was fixed eggs,chocolate chip pancakes,bacon,grits,and sausage, just for the two of us.I turned around and kiss we both seated at the table and just start devouring the food.

"Um Imy why the big breakfast?" I asked.I was really stopped eating and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Baby we discussed that tomorrow this week we was moving out."I still was confused.

"Um exactly when" I asked. She then looked hurt.

"Last month we agreed to move out on and on this date we is going to hire a rent truck and hire a man to pack all of all he has to pack is a little since we live in this little apartment." Oh now I remember here talking about that in bed one night.

"Oh I remember excuse me acting like I got amnesia" I said with my smirk.

"Your forgiven babe...now let's go pack lazy butt" Ugh I hate moving now but I reluctantly got up,did the dishes real quick, and went to help my fiancé.On the way their I really hope I am able to find a job as a writer in Florida because I have a lot of passion for it and because this job down here won't let me expand my not to mention the nice weather.

_**Few days later**_

After we got settled in a new nice size house in Florida I was on my way for looking for a job.I spotted this huge building called Writing is my Passion. That definitely is my passion so I parked Morty(yes I still have my hearse) and got out making my way to the desk I noticed this lady that looks a lot like my English teacher but I thought maybe I was looking at the lady wrong.

Anyway I walked up and said"Hello I'm Eli Goldsworthy and would like to have a job here as a writer here so may I please have an application."

The lady looked at me and said "Eli Goldsworthy right?"

I was confused but anyway I replied "yep that's me the one and only I hope" Then shot her my famous smirk and she laughed holding her heart and look amazed. I thought she was going a little she cra-cra.

"Sorry for being this way but my older sister talks about her students and after all these years you and Clare Edwards are still the best English writers and partners in her book."

I cringed at the name Clare but regained my posture and said"Of course I'm still on top,tell me something that I don't know"then flashed my signature smirk

"let's not forget she mentioned how sarcastic,smug, and outgoing you can be weaning that smirk and just go through that door to have an interview then she will pair you with somebody here to work with and bounce off ideas...and good luck"she replied.

I smirked and said "thanks and tell her that smugness boy said hey and I could never be replace"She laughed and with that I went to take my interview.

_**1hr later**_

My interview went great and I got the lady told me hold on while she paged my some odd reason I got a feeling that a turning point In my life is about to happen.I just ignored the 2 minutes later the door open and I saw a 5'2 figure with short auburn curls walk in. I didn't see her face cause she was busy doing something on her the lady said "Clare Edwards meet your new partner Eli my mind I was like did she really say Clare Edwards or I'm hearing the small figure lifted her head and once those blue eyes meet my emerald ones she drops her phone in shock while I'm thinking in my head oh shit...this is real...

**(Clare's Pov)**

I woke up in my lovely house in Florida to get ready for my job.I work as a pro writer which I'm loving a I'm finish I hope in my white BMW and drive I had a lot of time to kill before I go to work decided to get something to eat at McDonald' my way there I called my mom to see how she doing since she is all the way in Canada that I left to come her. In the states.I called and she didn't answer so I figured she was I pull up in McDonald's I go through the drive through and get a sausage biscuit,hash brown, and I paid it and received it. I pull over to eat in the I'm eating I started thinking about different how people think I have it made with the job and stuff but truth be told I'm stilling missing is my soul mate I hope to find one day and speaking of the word soul mate I wonder how Eli is after all these years. I wonder if thinks about me sometimes.I really regretted what I did till this 't no telling how things would turn out.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_We was both just starting our 3rd quarter in was in NYU and I was in University of Toronto. I got tired of us being so far away and not seeing each course long distance is not always say we will video chat,talk, and text as much as we can.I get that but me and eli had totally different schedules and we would only talk twice a one day I took a plane to the states and met him in his was so happy to see me and so was I but I knew I was about to hurt his feelings and mines especially.I remember explaining the whole situation to him and at first he was sad saying things like "u PROMISED me" and "I thought this would NEVER happen".Then he got furious and said "DONT bother me no more,don't say let's remain friends,and NEVER come back here or try looking for simply put it don't even come back in my life or for as long as I live."Then he gently pushed me outside the room and looked at me with cold emerald eyes and said "even if I die right now or sometime don't bother showing up cause I don't need your pity"He spat then closed the door in_**** my****_ face._**

**_END OF FLASHBACK _**

It took me a little over a year to move on but Alli was by side.Y'all may think I'm lonely and all but I have other friends but Alli knows this type of stuff from experience.I know you is all wondering where is Adam,but truth be told after Eli and I broke up it wasn't a group anymore and plus I think he hated me for doing that to stills talk to Eli and is in a serious relationship with a girl name Becky who is christian.I know your wondering how I know and I know because Ali told me and she knows because her and Drew decided to remain friends after everything that happened and move on.I glanced at my clock and saw that I'm almost about to be late for work. I back up out of my park,then look both ways before driving back into traffic,then I went speeding down the road hurrying not before I did a quick prayer to god to make sure I make it safe...

**_10 minutes later_**

I finally clocked in and went to my mailbox to see if I received any mail.I then took the two pieces of mail and hurried to my office by taking the elevator to the 10th floor and greeted people good morning along the I reached my office I take out my key and open the door and I sit in my chair reading the first one is about the meeting we is having at 6:00pm today and blah,blah,blah, and the second one is how they would love for me to publish more poetry because of how well I go deep into it and how I grab everybody's attention. I set the mail aside and cut on my desktop as soon as my phone rings and I answer

"hello this is english writer Clare Edwards, how may I help you?"

Then my manager replied "hello clare this is your manager Sabrina, sorry for interrupting, but I have a excellent writer down here that just got the job and is now assigned your partner so will you please come down to meet him"

I felt uneasy but shook it off and replied "yes I will come down and you is absolutely fine"

"thanks clare I appreciate it and appreciate you ain't a bratty or stuck up type for bring mad for interrupting"

"welcome and good to know bye." I grabbed my phone and locked up my office and then took the elevator again to the main lobby while doing so I was clearing my schedule so I can have time to work on my poetry and publish another good selling one.

I walked in the the lady said "Clare Edwards meet your new partner Eli Goldsworthy"In my head i was thinking did she really eli goldsworthy, the one I know that sarcastic,smugness,outgoing,goth,hearse driving,gorgeous emerald eyes,famous hot smirk,and last the one I fell in love with. I slowly lifted my head and saw those gorgeous emerald eyes I immediately dropped my phone while thinking dear lord why did you let us cross paths again...


End file.
